Republic of Bruce
border |flagsize = |flag_type = National Flag |image_symbol = |symbol_type = |symbol_width = |motto = "Anticipation of death is worse than death itself" |anthem = |image_map = 1846 Oregon territory.jpg |mapsize = |capital = Ashville |languages = English |formationdate = 7/19/2009 |formationtime = 3:48:34 PM |government = Democracy |image_ruler = Bruce-Campbell-is-a-great-addition-to-Spider-Man-4.jpg |ruler = Ted von Preussen |allianceflag = Flag of the Libertarian Socialist Federation.svg |alliance = Libertarian Socialist Federation |allianceseniority = 10/5/2009 |team = White |teamseniority = |statisticsdate = 2/20/2010 |totalpop = 25,331 |civilians = 13,885 |soldiers = 11,446 |density = 13,885 |litrate = 24.20 |religion = Judaism |casualties = 238,964 |attacking = 103,905 |defending = 135,059 |casualtyrank = 6,163 |currency = Euro |infra = 1,999.99 |tech = 100.61 |nationstrength = 5,780.496 |rank = 12,685 |efficiency = 26.76 |landarea = 1000.266 mile diameter |environment = 1 |envnum = |defcon = 5 |mode = War |nativeresources = |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} The History Origins The Republic of Bruce leader,Ted von Preußen (TvP), started out as a small time smuggler and amateur "exotic" gardener, running tobacco (and other natural products) out of the Couer d'Alene, Id. region to Washington and parts of British Columbia. As was well known to Ted at the time this was highly illegal. After successfully building up his clientele in the Pacific Northwest, Ted von Preußen was alerted by an informant of his that the Canadian Mounted Police were wise to his smuggling activities. In light of this knowledge Ted and his smuggling crew "The Ashville Cheese Graters", all formed from the same indoor soccer club out of Spokane Wa., decided to flee to their safe house in the Bitterroot Mountains. On the way to the smuggling compound Ted von Preußen became trapped by the Couer d'Alene Tribal Police while stopping for gas and buffalo jerky at the Chevron station near the tribal casino. Ted tried running on foot towards the lake but was eventually taken down half a mile from the gas station by a shot to the back with a 40mm rubber round. An assist in the apprehension of Ted von Preußen was made by 200 lb German Sheppard named “Dog who Hates White Man” trained to attack Caucasians on sight. The Tribal Police hauled TvP's ass off to the tribal jail to await transfer of custody to the Feds. The Nutsacajawea War Although all reports had shown that the anti-CFS forces who fled Portland had moved beyond the Rocky Mountains, a small contingent had remained behind in the Bitterroot Mountains, just to the east of Couer d'Alene. The leader of these forces, Ted von Preussen brought his forces out of hiding on July 3, 2009, (inside sources say that he had been on a three-day drinking binge, and actually thought it was the 4th of July) and began attacking strategic infrastructure on the outskirts of Spokane. Two heavy infantry divisions, led by Senhart, met Ted von Preussen's army on July 6. Intense fighting continued for several days, before the two leaders met on the battlefield to discuss a truce. Although the CFS forces heavily outnumbered the rebels, Senhart was magnanimous enough not to slaughter them all. He's pretty cool like that. Over copious amounts of beer, the commanders discovered that, while they held differing ideologies, they could coexist in peace. A formal peace was signed on July 8, 2009, which recognized the sovereignty of both parties. On July 19, 2009, Ted von Preussen founded the Republic of Bruce (RoB). Today, the CFS and RoB maintain close ties, and have signed the Nutsac Treaty which ensures continual peace, regardless of any future alliance politics. RoB and the LSF :While seemingly at odds, the internal, moderate capitalist politics of the RoB fit in very nicely with the Libertarian Socialist Federation. In an interview with CNN's Chritine Amanpour during the late summer of 2009, Ted von Preußen explained it as such: "Well now Chrissy, let me give you a little hint. Do I look like some Anarcho-hippy to you? Nope, all man here baby. The entire reason I joined the LSF can be expressed in one word: market-share. The hippy communists smoke too much of the green stuff, and as a result are as dull as burned out Christmas tree lights. They try to grow their own, but usually end up forgetting to harvest, or are too lazy to process it correctly." Diplomacy The Cascadian Free State, under the terms of the Nutsac Treaty declares that it will never, under any circumstances, commit acts of war, espionage, or aid nations engaged in war or espionage against the Republic of Bruce. The Republic of Bruce declares that it will never, under any circumstances, commit acts of war, espionage, or aid nations engaged in war or espionage against the Cascadian Free State.